


date night

by quantumrealmed



Category: Antman - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Romance, ScottHope, domestic scotthope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumrealmed/pseuds/quantumrealmed
Summary: Today felt perfect. The stars are bright and the air is cold. Scott and Hope finally had a proper date after years of not seeing each other.





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with another scotthope fic! hope you enjoy <3

Today felt perfect. The stars are bright and the air is cold. Scott and Hope finally had a proper date after years of not seeing each other. Nope they didn’t go to a fancy restaurant for dinner but instead they got tacos from a food truck but surprisingly it tasted amazing. Now they’re eating ice cream on one of the benches on the pier.

He breaks the silence between them. “You know I go here when I had spare time after doing stuff with the avengers.”

”Why?” She raises a brow.

”This place reminded me of you. This was the only thing I mean place that made me feel close to you when you were gone. We also had good memories here so that’s another reason.” He takes a spoonful of ice cream.

"I would go here during sunrise and sunset. You always reminded me of the sun. Your smile is always bright. I love your warmth when you hug me. When you enter a room it's like you lit everyone up well mostly me. I don't know how many times I've said this already but you're beautiful just like the sunrise and sunset. I can go on and on and you know that." He smiles at her.

Hope's trying to hide that smile, that smile that always make her heart soft. As a response to Scott, she rests her head on his shoulder. 

"Wait." She raises her head so that she's looking into his eyes. "Then why are we here during the night and not sunrise or sunset?"

"Oh my god. Do I now share a brain cell with you?' He teases and she nudges his shoulder. "But you know, the sun is already beside me." Their eyes lock onto each other's.

 Hope could feel a smile forming on her face as his emerald eyes looks onto hers.

”And also, I don’t wanna lose you again.” He could see her smile fading away and her eyes filled with concern. “I just felt like all my efforts of fixing our relationship was wasted and what if that happens again you know?” He sighs.

 “Every moment I spend with you has always been the best. The way you make Cassie feel like she has a second mom always melts my heart. My heart always skips a beat when I see you smile or laugh at my jokes. I just really don’t want to lose you.” He finishes up his ice cream.

Scott looks at the shore, the waves crashing every few seconds and the birds flying around. She looks at him, trying to think of something to say. However she got carried away for a moment because she could see the crook of his nose, the crinkles near his eyes, his gorgeous emerald eyes, his soft lips, and sometimes she wonders what she did to deserve him. 

“Scott.” She finally has something to say. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. You’re not going to lose me. Her thumb rubs his cheek as he looks back at her. “When I was gone, all I could think about is you. I never knew if you were ok when I turned to dust. Now that we’re here, we have time Scott.”

”I love you.” His nose brushing hers.

“I love you too.” Her lips now on his.

They fully make-out like high school teenagers after someone calls their attention to stop. They both laugh for a moment realizing they were in a public area.

“You know I’ve always wanted to bring you to a carnival because I wanna be that boyfriend who wins you prizes.” His pride is starting to build up.

”Oh I bet you can.” She chuckles.

”Are you doubting me, Miss Van Dyne?” He raises a brow.

”Maybe... I guess we’ll see.” She smirks at him.

They arrive at the carnival, Scott is ready to win her stuff but he didn’t. Instead it was the other way around, Hope won Scott prizes. They got a teddy bear and called it “Mr Cuddles” because they both are a sucker for cuddles. They also got a unicorn because Scott loves Agnes from Despicable Me. Hope can’t believe he’s such a child at heart but that’s what makes her like him so much. Lastly, they got a jar of candies which was random but he begged her because he has such a sweet tooth.

Since Scott wanted to redeem himself, he challenged Hope to go with him to the wild rollercoaster. He ended up screaming like he’s five year-old who stubbed his toe. Hope remained calmer than him, she did scream but not as much and loud as Scott’s. They leave the rollercoaster and he’s panting, his hand on one of the railings.

”Alright, that’s enough for today.” She teases.

”Haha fine but before we go, let’s at least go on the ferris wheel.” He begs with his puppy eyes.

She agrees. “Ok fine.”

They are at the top of the ferris wheel and they could see the lights of San Francisco, it’s beautiful. Hope’s head resting on Scott’s and he tilts his head so he meets her in between and his arm is around her.

“I love you, Hope Van Dyne. I can’t imagine my world without you.” He kisses her temple.

”I love you too, Scott Lang. I mean World’s Greatest Grandma.” They laugh.

With that, this perfect day comes to an end and many more perfect days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i’m @/romanoffvandyne on twitter


End file.
